Bad News
by Rianne1211
Summary: He was bad news. I was the new student. Everyone told me to steer clear of him, he had secrets. Bad secrets. I had secrets too. As I watched him walk into class I was reminded of a saying; not all monsters are ugly or evil.
1. New School

**Leonora.**

"Leonora!" My mother called from down stairs causing me to mess up my eyeliner. I knew why she was calling me; today was the first day of school, and for me this meant being the new girl. Palm Woods High was the name of my school. I already hated the name. I fixed the mistake my mom caused and ran down stairs. She was sitting with Walter, the guy she married to. He's not my dad; thank God and my step-brother. Landon. He was freaking adorable. I rolled my eyes at Walter; this was entirely his fault. He lived here in Palm Woods, a remote little town. Everybody knew everybody, and since he lived here he thought it would be good for me and my mom to move here as well.

"Do you need me to take you to school?" I shook my head. It was a ten minute walk, I could easily make do. She looked at me with pleading eyes. She just _needed _to take me to school.

"Actually, that would be great mom. Meet you in the car. Bye Landon! Walter." I smiled in Landon's direction then glared in Walter's.

"Bye Lilo!" Landon grinned a cheeky grin. He gave me the nickname after we watched an episode of "Lilo and Stich." I walked to the car and looked at my refection threw the glass window. My naturally curly, chocolate brown hair in a high pony tail. A complete contrast with my dark, ocean blue eyes; which stood out thanks to my makeup. My pouty lips where pulled into a frown, I could walk, why wouldn't she let me walk? At that moment she comes and unlocks the car door and we both get in. She starts the engine and drives in the direction of the school. About three songs later she starts talking.

"I just wanted you to know… I know being the new girl is hard. And if at any point in the day you can't handle it or you just want to come home call me. Okay?" I nod just as I see the sign for the school "Palm Woods High."

"Bye Mom, love you." She says it back as I grab my back pack and get out of the car. She smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. I shake my head and walk up stairs. As I walk to my locker I bump into someone. A dirty blonde someone.

"Sorry." She smiles and looks me up and down.

"Are you new?" I nod. Was it that noticeable? Did they not have enough new students that I would be easily recognized? I really hope not. "I'm Jo." She states reaching for my hand, I offer it freely. Jo had dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Leonora. But you can call me Lea." Just as she was about to ask me another question someone walked in. And it was pretty noticeable because everyone stopped and stared. What was the problem? He looked normal why where they staring?

"That's Kendall… Stay away from him he's bad news." Pretty vague. Why was he bad news?

"What's wrong with him? I quizzed just as the bell rang. Jo shook her head.

"So much. Look what class do you have first hour?" I memorized my schedule. Sue me.

"Computers."

"Look him up." She said and was very serious. I could tell by her eyes. She was dead serious. I nodded as she handed me a piece of paper. I'm assuming this paper had his full name on it. I see Kendall send me a slight smile. I smile back. He didn't do anything to me. His piecing green eyes looked like they were full of secrets and his blonde hair was concealed in a beanie. I don't want to stop staring. I wanted to know why everyone pretty much shunned him when he walked into the school this morning. I think about this as I walk into computer class.

"Glad you joining us Ms. Hunter." I don't talk back I just sit in my seat. "So class. Today will be a free day. I really just want to know what y'all all know about computers. So don't be alarmed if I walk around and see how you're doing alright?" The class nods. I pull the paper and go onto Google. I take a deep breath before I press my fingers to the keys typing "Kendall Knight" into the search engine. A whole lot of articles popped up. I click the most recent one and read it. As I read the article I couldn't believe what it was about. Kendall Knight was a killer? That's what the article stated. It talked about how when Kendall was twelve he stabbed his step-dad to death. Nobody ever found out why or anything. Kendall was then sentenced to seven years in the juvenile hall. Now he's eighteen years old and back at school.

"So I see your looking up our town?" Mr. Dell says from behind me causing me to jump.

"Yeah." He nods as he watches my fingers trace over the key board keys. He then walks away. I get to read three more articles before the bell rings signaling the next class. Believe it or not, reading those articles made me more attracted to him. He had many secrets, the first being why he killed his step-father. I made it to my next class which was Statistics with Mrs. Cord. We have a seating chart and I'm stuck in the front. Amazing.

"Mrs. Cord. Can I please trade with someone? I really don't want to be stuck next to stabby." I turn around and notice Kendall sitting next to the boy who said that.

"Ryder. That was totally inappropriate. But since I know you'll be complaining is there anyone who wants to trade with Ryder Kennedy?" Everyone around me starts muttering. I close my eyes while raising my hand. I knew I was probably committing social suicide but because nobody wanted to do it. I thought maybe I should. I wanted to learn about these secrets.

"Pretty brave Ms. Hunter." I smile slightly while walking to the seat.

"I hope you know. You just committed social suicide. Sitting next to Stabby? Probably not one of the brightest ideas." Kendall slightly grins.

**What do y'all think? Yes I should continue or No I should delete? **

**I don't own Big Time Rush. **


	2. A Party With Stabby? Great

**Leonora. **

This was going to be incredibly hard if he was going to keep joking about it.

"As you know, this is Statistics. We use data and graphing to determine the statistic of something…" Ms. Cord started discussing her class. "Does anyone have any questions?" A girl in the front raises her hand. Ms. Cord looks at the seating chart before talking. "Camille. What's your question?"

"What is the statistic of a twelve year old stabbing his step-dad to death?" No doubt this was about Kendall. Everyone looks from Camille to Kendall. I knew the teacher didn't know how to answer because her mouth was on the floor.

"I'm not going to answer that." Ms. Cord stated before sitting down. This was probably going to be one of her worst classes. From then on Ms. Cord played a movie, presumably about Statistics. During the movie though I just continued to look at Kendall.

"I know what you're thinking." I doubt it Stab—I mean Kendall. When I didn't answer he continued. "You're wondering if I'm a static. Aren't you?" In all honesty he was right. That's what I wanted to know. I wanted to know if he was capable of killing his Step-dad. Not all twelve year olds can do that.

"You're right." I answered before looking to the screen.

"I have a question for you Leonora." I raised an eyebrow while looking at him. Stab—Kendall had a question for me.

"Well one call me Lea. Second, shoot."

"This girl Lucy invited me to a party…" Who would invite Kendall to a party? Based on the way everyone shunned him this morning I'm presumed I was the only one talking to him. "Anyway, I just wanted to invite you. It would really suck if I went alone." Go to a party with Stabby? Probably worse than social suicide. But maybe I'd get some questions answered.

"Sure." His piercing green eyes widen in shock.

"I expected you to say no." I smirked.

"I surprise people." I stated just as the bell rang.

"Well I guess I'll pick you up later." I nodded before walking away. It didn't matter if people saw me talking to Kendall, I'd let them assume whatever they wanted. Just as I walked to my Drama class Jo made her way to me. She was with that Camille girl in my Static class. I really didn't want to talk to her.

"What's up with you and Stabby? Camille said she saw you guys talking." Well duh! I sit next to him. I'm not going to be silent the whole entire year. That would be even weirder.

"First of all his name is Kendall. Secondly he's my partner in class. I'm not just going to ignore him." Jo rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Since when do you stick up for him?" Since everyone at this school shuns him and they have no idea what problem he may (or may not) have. I believe in giving everyone the benefit of doubt. I shrugged my shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Is there something your hiding?" That struck a cord with me. I did have something I was hiding. And it wasn't something I planned on sharing. I shook my head quickly, probably too quickly. She narrowed her eyes even more. "Well are you going to Lucy's party?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Want to meet with Camille and I at my house?"

"Actually. I can drive myself." I lied. In all reality I just didn't want Jo or Camille judging my choice in person who would be accompanying me.

"Okay. Well see you at the party." She waved as she walked away with Camille. No doubt they were talking about me as they walked away. I ran my hand through my hair. This was going to be a long year if I kept talking to Kendall. At the end of the day I walked to my car, not even acknowledging the looks I was getting. Great, my first day of school and people already know who I am. My mom sent me a text: telling me to walk home. As I walk to home I hear footstep behind me. None other than Kendall Knight was standing next to me when I looked up.

"Are you stalking me?" I quizzed as the speed of my feet slowed.

"No. I just needed to know where you lived, and since you left so fast this morning I couldn't ask you."

"So you are stalking me." I giggled as we turned a corner and made it up the steps of my house.

"I guess."

"Well then stalker. This is my house." I smiled while showcasing my house with my hands.

"It's very…"

"Plain? Cookie cutter like? I know." He laughed slightly. "What time are you picking me up?"

"I was thinking 10:30, the party starts at 10."

"Oh, so you want to be fashionably late?" He nodded.

"Exactly."

"Okay. See ya at 10:30 _Kendall._" I smiled while opening the front door. The minute I walked in Landon came downstairs.

"I saw you with your boyfriend Lilo."

"Landon, Kendall is not my boyfriend!" I emphasize. Landon rolls his hazel coloured eyes.

"Sure Lilo. Sure." The fuck is up with my step-brother. "Any who, my dad and Ella went out. They said I could have friends over." I nod while walking to my room. I needed a party dress. A really hot one if I was going with Kendall. I scattered my closet before finally settling on a black strapless with a golden belt at the waist. The shoes were also golden and I decided to straighten my hair, I never do this unless it's a special occasion. But before I do all that, I must do homework. I had a lot of it and it was barely the first day of school. The fuck is up with teachers. By the time I'm done with homework it's 8. Gotta cook dinner for Landon and his friends. I jog down the stairs and see them playing "Halo 3."

"Pizza sound good to you guys?" I quiz as I grab one of the frozen ones from the freezer.

"Yupp!" They all agree. I smile. After I cook the pizza I go to my room and start the process of looking good. Taking a shower, a very long shower. Blow drying my hair and using a straighter to straighten it. I add mascara and eyeliner to my eyes before finally putting the dress on.

"Lilo! Your boyfriend's at the door." Ugh! I look at the clock. Only ten? I run down the stairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Kendall is not my boyfriend." I emphasize for the second time today. "Besides isn't it your bed time?" I question.

"It's Friday. I don't have a bed time on Friday." Yes. Palm Woods High is a weird school. The first day is on a Friday. The fuck? I roll my eyes while opening the door.

"Your early." I noted.

"Yeah. I know." He smiles while grabbing my hand.

"Landon, don't do anything stupid. Clear?" He nods his head while going back to "Halo 3."

"So is that your brother?" Kendall quizzes as we walk to his car. A Cherokee Jeep.

"Step-brother." I correct. He nods before driving off in the direction -I assumed- of Lucy's house. After three songs passed I looked at him. "How did _you _get invited to Lucy's party?" I questioned. It was a question that nagged at my guts. Everyone hated or judged this guy. Why would someone invite him? Is it me or does this have "Trap" written all over it.

"She just invited me. Weird right?" He rolled his eyes jokingly. It was weird if he knew the way people talked about him. We pulled into Lucy's house parking lot and saw lights and heard the bass of "Pop That" By French Montana bumping in the back round. As we walked to the door I realized I was holding my breath. We walked in and the music literally stopped. All eyes were glued to us. Bye Bye Social suicide… Hello Freaksville.

**I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**Filter Chapter. Next will be better. **

**More Reviews = Faster Updates. **


	3. Party With Stabby? Part II

**Leonora.**

After what seemed like forever Jo pops out of nowhere. Along with her puppy, Camille.

"What the fuck are you doing with Stabby?" I could just be honest and say that he asked me. But I had a feeling that would make me look like a bigger freak than just lying about it.

"We met at the door." I lied. I really hated lying. But it was for a good cause. I didn't want to embarrass myself or Kendall. Jo and Camille narrowed their eyes at me.

"Really?" I nod. "Okay. Well, now that you're here we can have some girl talk." My eyes drifted to Kendall who stood by the door all by his lonesome.

"Sounds great. I'm just going to get us some drinks." I smile while gesturing to Kendall who was staring at me. I jerked my head towards the drinks and Kendall nodded. I walked to the punch bowl just as Kendall came around.

"I came with you just like I said—"

"You just don't want to be seen with me. I get it." Kendall smiles slightly before walking away. Presumably to the girl who invited him here, Lucy. I roll my eyes and get two cups. One for Camille and one for Jo. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for anything to drink. God Kendall Knight. Making me feel bad. I pushed away my nervousness and walk towards where I see Kendall drift away to. As I made my way over, something made me stop dead in my tracks. I spot Kendall with presumably Lucy. She had the whole rocker chick thing down. From her hair, which was black with cherry red highlights all over, to her clothes, which constant of a skull shirt and dark jeans. To add insult to injury, she was all over him. Damn Kendall Knight. I roll my eyes before bumping into someone. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"Well aren't you the stabbster date?" Blue eyed boy inquired.

"Even if I was… it wouldn't be any of your business." I shot back. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry. It's just you're a pretty lady." I smile. This was the best he had? "Well anyway I'm Dak." I stick my hand out.

"Lea."

"Well Lea, now that we're acquainted. You wouldn't mind if I took a body shot off of you would you? I mean I got dared to and all." Wow, well wasn't this boy bold?

"I actually do mind." I state while walking away. He grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Aww, come on. Loosen up."

"I said no! Now let me go." By now attention was being drawn to our little disagreement.

"And I said, loosen up." He grins while getting a shot from somebody and trying to force me to lie on my back. Out of literally nowhere Kendall comes. He grabs Dak off of me and whispers something in his ear. And by the look in Dak's blue eyes, it wasn't good. Dak had fear in his blue orbs.

"Alright Lea, let's go." Kendall states while gently leading me away from the people and towards his car. We get in the car. Silence. Total and complete silence. After two songs on the radio I glance towards Kendall.

"What did you say to him?" It's been bugging me since we got in the car. What did he say to Dak to cause him fear like that? He pulls the car over and gets real close. I'm talkin' I could feel his breath on my face close, and whispers in my ear.

"Your home." I look around about to disagree with him when I realize we were at my house.

"So you're going to leave me in suspense?" He has one of the biggest smirks on his face ever.

"I am." I roll my eyes and walk out the door and into my house. My step-brother along with his friends slept quietly in the living room.

* * *

"Last Friday Night yeah we danced on table tops—"My phone blares. I look at the clock and see its 10:47 in the morning. Who would be calling me at this time? I grab my phone before it shuts off.

"Hello?"

"Lea? It's Jo. We need to talk. When can you get to my house?" I mentally groan. Why did I have to make friends with her on the first day?

"About noon."

"Okay see ya then. I'll text you my address." She states before hanging up. Now I had to get up and that made me angry. I went to my closet and grabbed a sweater and sweats. Then I take a shower. Thirty minutes later I'm walking down the steps to the living room while putting my hair in a messy bun.

"Yo Lilo!" Brandon, one of Landon's friends', smiles.

"Yo Brandon!" I smile back. Landon comes and joins Brandon.

"Where did you and your boyfriend go yesterday?" I narrow my eyes at my step-brother. Totally like him to blow something out of portion.

"None of your business. And like I said before… He's not my boyfriend." Brandon looks at me.

"Lilo? You got a boyfriend?"

"No Brandon." I state before walking out the door and in the direction of Jo's house. About ten minutes later I'm standing out on Jo's porch. I stare at the door for a few seconds before walking up the steps and knocking on the door. Jo answers quickly by pulling me in. I take in my surroundings. Beautiful windows and perfect arched patios. In the living room I see Camille and… Dak.

"What am I doing here?" I question not daring to sit down.

"Dak? Tell Lea what Kendall said." This sparked my interest. I've been dying to know what that boy said to Dak to make him back up so fast. Dak inhaled before speaking.

"Kendall said he'd stab me and that he'd like... it if I touched you again." My eyes where huge. Kendall wouldn't do that…Not for me at least. Would he?

**More Reviews = Faster updates.**


	4. Palm Woods High Sucks!

**Leonora.**

I went home thinking about what I just heard. I didn't even know Kendall that well. Why would he say something like that? I groan and walk back to my house shaking my head. New schools suck!

**-.-**

It's now Monday morning and I don't want to go to school. No doubt everyone is going to be talking about me. I will now either be known as: Stabbster girlfriend or Freak. Am I lucky or what?

"Hey Lea. Can you take Landon and Brandon to school?" Brandon, that boy practically lives with us. But I love him like a brother so it's all good.

"Yeah. Let's get going boys!" I yell from the kitchen. Minutes later Landon and Brandon are downstairs with their book bags. "Ready?" We walked to the car and started driving in the general direction of their middle school.

"Is it true?" Brandon questioned from the back. Hmm, I probably looked confused because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Is what true bud?"

"Are you dating a killer?" I stopped the car on the curb causing them to go forward a little. Where would he hear something like that?

"Brandon? Where did you hear something like that?" I quiz. Who would be able to tell him that?

"My brother. James was talking with some of his friends about you. I just had to listen." So it's official because St—I mean Kendall "saved" me from Dak I was automatically his girlfriend?

"Well, Brandon, don't believe your brother and his friends. They have no clue what they're talking about." I stated as I pulled off the curb and continued driving to their school. Once there I kissed their foreheads. "Have a good day." I smile and wave. Then I drive to my "Palm Woods High" I walked out of the car an auto magically, I was being stared at. A curly haired boy started taking to his friend.

"Yeah! She got saved by Stabby and everything. I think they're dating." This caused the shaggy haired girl next to him to stare uncontrollably at me.

"Hey!" I turn around and see Kendall smiling. He would smile about a serious issue like this.

"What are you so happy about?" His smirk only got bigger.

"Did you hear? We're dating." My eyes fell out of their sockets. What? Then I remembered the conversation I just had with Brandon. His brother probably started that rumor.

"Kendall, you of all people know that's not true." I smiled as two girls stopped their conversation to stare at Kendall and I.

"I didn't come up with the rumor." He shrugged as he continued to walk with me. At that moment I spotted Camille. She was by herself, which was a good thing. Just like everyone at this school, Camille stared at Kendall and I.

"Stop staring! A picture would last longer!" I scream and pose like I'm being photographed. "So Kendall, I have a serious question." His jade orbs looked at me with skepticism.

"About what Mrs. Stabby?" I rolled my eyes at new nickname for me.

"What you said to Dak. I know the truth so don't even lie." He mumbled something under his breath before looking at me.

"Well, you know that he's not going to mess with you. Ever." Kendall promised. Something in his voice told me he wasn't kidding. At that moment the bell rang. "Bye, Mrs. Stabbster!" He yelled causing everyone to look in my direction and snicker.

**-.-**

Water break! That was why I wasn't in my Statistics class right now. I needed water. I was practically at the water fountain when I heard voices behind me. I only recognized one voice. Dak's.

"Her boyfriend's totally gonna kill you if you mess with her!" I heard one of the boys warn Dak. He didn't listen because I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to the water fountain. I turned around and Dak was right in front of me. As much as I hated being known as "Stabby's Girlfriend" if it would get Dak to back off, I would use it.

"You should listen to your friends." I hinted. Dak's smug look told me he's already thought about this.

"But it's just me and you in the hall. Nobody else." He smirked while stepping closer to me.

"Look, I don't want problems." I noted while looking for an escape, but I saw none. Dak seemed to have me where he wanted me.

"I understand that. But there is a problem. You're boyfriend." Dak clarified. I resisted the urge to say that Kendall wasn't my boyfriend. "I have a problem with him." Well obviously he had a problem with him; I would have a problem with him if he threatened me like that.

"Understandable. I just want to go to my class. So… let me go." I stated just as the bell for third period rang. Classroom doors opened left and right causing Dak to look around and me to get away. "Better luck next time!" I yell before running off to my next class. After that little issue I went to my next four classes not acknowledging anyone and when the bell rang signaling that it was the end of the day I ran to my car and drove in the direction of Landon's middle school. I didn't want to deal with Palm Woods High anymore.

"Everything okay?" Brandon and Landon quizzed at the same time.

"Yes. Everything's fine." I smile and drive Brandon home first. My mom sent me the directions to his house when she told me to pick them up.

"Lilo! You want to meet my brother?" I shook my head.

"Not today. But maybe I'll see him at school." I noted before kissing his forehead and driving away.

**-.- **

It's now Tuesday morning and I was walking into school, the stares still continuing. I groan loudly while walking to my lockers. Seconds after I close my locker door I see Camille and Jo speed walking towards me. I quickly start walking in the other direction.

"Lea! Wait!" I exhale loudly and wait for Jo. When she finally gets to me, she's panting. "Have you seen Dak?" I didn't want to see Dak.

"No. I saw him yesterday." I pointed out. "Why?" She looked around before she spoke.

"He's missing."

**More Reviews = Faster Updates. **

**I Don't own Big Time Rush. **


	5. Mysterious texts and People

**Leonora.**

"What do you mean he's missing?" I hissed at Jo as we walked side by side.

"Like legit, he's gone. James, Jett, nobody has seen him since yesterday." That's when I last saw him. My stomach rumbled and I couldn't help but feel like Kendall had something to do with it. But why? It's not like Kendall saw anything, he couldn't have… I took a deep breath before asking my next question.

"What do you think happened?" She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Honestly? I'm willing to bet money Stabby had something to do with it. "She noted as if she knew. She then looked at me. "Don't act like it wasn't floating around in your mind."

"It wasn't." I lied. "Plus what would Kendall want with Dak anyway?" Kendall isn't dumb, he isn't going to hurt Dak over a girl he met three days ago.

"You tell me _Mrs. Stabbster_." Jo emphasized just as Kendall spotted us and waved in our direction. "Don't believe me? Get it straight from Stabby's perfect mouth." Jo smiled before walking away. Not five seconds later Kendall is behind me.

"You know you gotta stop doing that. Popping out of nowhere." He smiled, revealing perfect, white teeth.

"You know you love it!" Right. I totally love it. Did you catch the sarcasm?

"Why are you doing this? You know we're aren't dating."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't tell people we are." Of course Kendall would say something like that. "You know you should be thanking me." The nerve of this boy.

"What should I be thanking you for? The fact that half of Palm Woods High doesn't want anything to do with me because of you? Or maybe the fact that not a single boy at this school is afraid to talk to me because of you?" Those sound like valid reasons. Don't you agree?

"No, for walking you to class." He muttered as I looked around I noticed we're in front of my Computer class. He always does this./

"Thank you." I smile while opening the door. He started walking away. Might as well ask him now. "Kendall?" He turned around the gray beanie that he loves concealing his blonde locks. As his bright jade orbs bore into mine ocean blue ones, I found that I couldn't talk. I _was _going to ask him about Dak but… I don't know. I _didn't _want to.

"Never mind." He frowned and shrugged his shoulders before walking away.

"Ms. Hunter. If you're late again, I will give you detention." Okay I did NOT like this school at all. I rolled my eyes and took my assigned seat next to Logan Mitchell.

"Hi."

"Hi." I smile back. I had to give the boy props he was the only one who had talked to me since the "Dak incident" at the party.

"Do you know what happened to Dak?" I barely found out about Dak missing fifteen minutes ago. How did this boy know he was missing? And why was he asking about Dak? As far as I knew, Dak didn't have a lot of _friend _friends.

"I bet he's just taking a vacation." I insisted. Logan looked skeptical, hell I was skeptical.

"Why would he vacation now? We've only been in school for two days." Logan noted.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" I inquired very bitchy like. Instantly I wanted to take it back. This boy was the only nice one to me and now here I was being such a bitch. "Sorry. It's just I've had a LONG morning."

"Understandable." He nodded smiling back.

"You don't know what happened to him do you?" I quizzed as the teacher began to talk about keeping your hands in the home row and what not.

"Well, I saw Kendall and Dak having a "problem" during fifth period yesterday." I looked at Logan. First of all: He called Kendall by his name instead of "Stabby" or "The Stabbster." Secondly: He just confirmed my worst nightmare. That Kendall's threat was all too real.

"Did you know what the problem was about?" Logan's look got real serious.

"You." At that moment the bell rang. I looked at Logan. "On Tuesdays we get out early. Good Luck." I ran to catch up with Logan. That was probably a lie but what if it wasn't. Then Kendall _did _something to Dak and it was my fault. As I struggled to catch up with Logan and get to my Statistics class on time I heard Logan talking to someone. This someone went by the name of James, and guess what they were talking about? This girl right here *points to self*

"I heard you were talking to The Stabbster's girlfriend. Do you think she knows what happened to Dak? " James quizzed like it was the most important thang in the world. Okay, so it was pretty important that we find Dak but I mean he is a dick.

"I don't think so. But I guess she could be a good liar." Logan, that sneaky double agent. Totally pretending to care about what I had to say. Logan and James parted ways and that left me practically alone in the hallway. I walked into my Statistics class late.

"Ms. Hunter…" I already knew what she was going to say so I tuned her out, instead I headed right to Kendall. He _definitely _had some explaining to do.

"I heard about your little incident with Dak. Care to explain?" I muttered through teeth. Kendall didn't say anything. A bad sign if you ask me.

"So I had a problem with him. Don't sit there and pretend that you've never done something that you wished you could take back. And just because I have a problem with him… doesn't mean I did anything." Kendall noted while paying attention to the teacher. I took a breath, so there was something that I wished I could take back. But thinking about it wouldn't make it right and it's not like I can take it back. It's in the past.

"I'm not saying anything like that. But he's missing Kendall, like he vanished from thin air and now everyone thinks you had something to do with it. Are they right?" Everything that I'd ever heard about Kendall floated around in my mind. He sat there not saying a word. "Don't do that silent shit with me. Tell me! I want to help."

"You know what would help?! If you stopped questioning me like I'm a suspect!" And with that he walked out of the class room but not before Ms. Cord questioned him.

"You need a reason for just walking out of my class Mr. Knight." Kendall looked at me the whole time he answered.

"Because I don't want to be here. Good enough reason?" And walked out of the classroom. It was a full two minutes before the teacher started talking again.

"Get in partners." Was all she said. I exhaled loudly; the whole class was looking at me for no freakin' reason. So what my partner just exploded, who cares. I just wanted to work alone.

"I'll work with Lea!" I heard Camille tell the teacher while walking towards me. My day just couldn't get better could it? I fake smile while she sits down.

"So what was that about?"

"None of your business." I indicated before turning and facing the window.

"I'm just trying to help." I'm being very bitchy today. Maybe my period is coming or something. After ten minutes of awkward "working togetherness" the bell rang. Thank God. I just wanted to go home. Cuddle up on the couch with my puppy and watch re-runs of _Lilo and Stich _and _Keeping Up With the Kardashians. _

"What did you say to Stabby? I heard he stormed out of the class room." Really? The people at this school love to gossip.

"Nothing." Jo is always trying to be in people's business and this wasn't even _my _business.

"Really?" I nodded. "It's cool. I've got to get to my next class anyway." And with that Jo was disappearing down the hall. Probably pissed off that I didn't spill my guts to her. The next four period where practically the same. People staring at me for two reasons. One: Everybody heard about my little disagreement with Kendall and Two: People thought I knew where Dak was. The minute the bell rang signaling that Drama was over I bolted out the door. I walked up the steps to my house and when I got in, I threw all my stuff on the floor.

"Sounds like you had a nice day at school." Walter teased. I was not in the mood to deal with people. Especially Walter.

"Don't fuck with me Walter." I mumble while walking up the stairs.

"Language!" I heard my mother yell once I got into my room. A little late right? I blow up into my imaginary bangs and start my homework. First, I gotta read chapter one of my Statistics book and do the homework. Then I gotta study for French. This should be fun. Thirty minutes into my homework I get a text.

From Unknown: _Meet me outside. We need to talk. _Okay. Getting a text from mysterious person telling me to meet them outside? Sounds like something from _Pretty Little Liars. _What else can I do but text them back.

To Unknown: _Who is this and why shall I meet you outside? _I look out my window which doesn't help me whatsoever.

From Unknown: _Just do it. I know what happened to Dak. _My curiosity got the better of me because as soon as I read that I ran down the stairs.

"Where you going?" Landon and Brandon questioned at the same time.

"To meet a friend." I smile before grabbing my keys. Attached to them? Pepper spray. Who knew if I was going to need it or not. I shut the door behind me and walked a few steps pasted my house.

"Hello?" I yelled. No answer. "Hello?" I tried again. Still no answer. "Hello!" I tried for the third and finally time.

"I'm here." I turned around to look at the person who said it. When I saw them, I gasped.

_Dak? _


	6. Chatting with Dak

**Leonora.**

"I see you came." I looked at this boy ready to rip him to shreds.

"Hell yeah I came! People have been looking everywhere for you. When you didn't come to school everyone assumed the worst." I started. What else was I supposed to say? "What happened to you?" I inquired while keeping at least five feet of distance between us.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." Dak noted very cooperative like.

"Okay. Let's start with what happened." I gestured to some bricks while sitting down. He lifted his shirt and revealed a bandage on his lower back.

"Someone stabbed me." It took me a full minute to process what he'd just said. Only then did I realize that he said _someone _and not _Stabby. _"I didn't see who did it. But I know it was Stabby." Pretty presumptuous that Kendall did it. I mean a lot of people hate Dak; I don't know who would stab him, well besides Kendall. My mind went back to when Dak told me what Kendall told him, _He told me he would stab me if I touched you again. _

"Why him? You didn't see "said person" did you?" I pointed out like a lawyer.

"Why are you defending him? He stabbed me." I didn't say what I was thinking. _I'm defending him because I don't think he would stab another person. Not after what had happened with his step-dad._

"Why are you telling me this?" I countered with another question.

"I'm just giving you a heads up. Your boyfriend tried to kill me. Don't think it will go unpunished." He started staring at the ground. "Plus I think you know something." He stated while he looked into my ocean blue eyes.

"Well you'd be wrong. I don't know a damn thing. And you don't even know if Kendall did it."

"He's the only person the cops are going to look at! Don't you get that? He threatened me and then he stabbed me." I looked at Dak, he seemed so… Sure? Like he didn't see Kendall, so maybe he didn't do it. I wanted to believe that but… I just couldn't.

"Other people hate you. Not just Kendall."

"Really? Do you think "Other people" would stab me?" When I didn't say anything he smiled. "Exactly."

"I've got another question." I made known causing Dak to look at me.

"Well go ahead." I took a deep breath.

"Someone told me about the argument you had with Kendall, yesterday. What was that about?" I quizzed. He looked at me confused. "Don't play with me Dak, someone saw you yesterday. Around fifth period? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh! _That_." He mumbled.

"Yes, that."

"I was in the hallway minding my own business when Stabby came out of nowhere…" He started. Something Kendall would do. "He started yelling at me for what I'd done to you. I didn't _do _anything did I?" I was just as confused as he was. Was Kendall talking about…?

"I have an idea on what you might have done." I noted while looking at my shoes.

"Well share!"

"The incident in the hallway. Second period. When you cornered me…" I started. Realization settled all over his face. The he started blaming people.

"You! You told him and that's why he confronted me and then eventually stabbed me!" Hell no, he was not going to blame me for this. "It's entirely your fault!"

"No its not! I didn't tell Kendall anything! I don't even see him until sixth period. How would I be able to tell him?"

"Lunch." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? He doesn't even eat lunch in the cafeteria. Plus I'm a big girl. I don't _need _Kendall protecting me from the likes of you." I smirked at the end of my sentence.

"Then who told him?" He quizzed. I frowned.

"Someone who knew he would go after you." Dak started laughing, when he saw my serious look he stopped.

"Me, you and my friends where the _only _people in the hallway." Dak was not smart.

"Just because you only _saw _those people, doesn't mean they were the only people in the hallway. Just throwing that out there." I reasoned while hugging my knees.

"Why are you putting doubt in my mind? You and I know he did it. And that's what I'm going to tell the police when they ask."

"Thing is Dak, you need evidence and you don't have that." I stated while I got up and started walking away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the bricks.

"What part of this don't you get? He threatened me!" I shook my head.

"I guess I have my doubts…" I mumbled before walking away.

"Be sure to warn stabby!" He yelled from the bricks before getting up and walking in a different direction. When I landed on my front steps I just sat there. Who was I to believe? Dak? I mean he did have some valid reasons. Like the fact that Kendall threatened him. But then there was Kendall, he told me –in little words—that he didn't _do _anything to Dak. Again who was I to believe? Plus who told Kendall about the problem in the hallway anyway? I pulled out my phone and texted the one person I needed to see right now.

To Kendall: _I need to see you. Now._ I sent the text and went straight into my room. An hour later my phone vibrates.

From Kendall: _I'm outside. Let's talk. _I ran pasted everybody and straight out the door. But not before I got the third degree.

"Who are you talking to?" Walter of all, people questioned.

"None of your business. You're not responsible for me." I smirked before walking out the door and down the steps.

"What do you want to talk about?" He inquired.

"Dak! What happened? And please don't lie to me." I begged. His bright jade orbs bore into mine yet again, and what I saw in them was… Innocence? Maybe.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything to him." I looked at him, skepticism falling over my features. "But you don't believe me. Do you? Do you! Because all I'm known as is the boy who killed his step-dad." He exhaled before walking away. I grabbed him.

"I believe you…" I started. I didn't know if I believed him or not but I wanted, more like _needed _to get to the bottom of this. "I know what happened to Dak and if you didn't do it… then we need to clear your name." I stated determined. As I walked away Kendall touched my arm.

"Why do you want to help me so bad?" He inquired rising a bushy eyebrow.

"You deserve to have someone in your corner." I smiled. _And I need redemption._ I thought to myself.

**I Don't Own Big Time Rush. **

**A/N: This will be similar to **_**Twisted; **_**However, I will gear to making it less like the show. **


End file.
